


Strange Love

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Halsey - Freeform, I Want To Believer Premiere, IWTB premiere, RPF, Song fic, Strange Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I did it again. I couldn't help myself. I wrote Gillovny RFP based on Halsey's "Strange Love" because if that song doesn't scream Gillovny I don't know what does. This is set during the IWTB premiere.





	

Gillovny inspired by Halsey’s _Strange Love_

**Fucked On the Bathroom Sink**

_Everybody wants to know_  
_If we fucked on the bathroom sink_  
_How your hands felt in my hair_  
_If we were high on amphetamines_  
  
  
**Gillian’s POV**

____

____

Something happened between them since the series ended and they agreed to film the second movie. There was a distinct change, and maybe it was just because they had finally gotten a much needed break from each other. The spark of chemistry between them felt reinvigorated, but there was also a newly formed friendship that was forged from years of working by each other’s sides. 

David and Gillian always had tension. They had this magical chemistry that could produce fireworks on and off camera. It was a gift that most actors never got to experience, but it didn’t come without its faults. Their chemistry could be a nightmare. They could go weeks without having an actual conversation with each other off set, yet still managed to end up naked, tangled in bed.

They tried to fight their chemistry. They tried to deny themselves the outlet that came from rough fucking anywhere they could find a hard surface, but they could never contain themselves. Fucking was pretty much the only thing that had never changed between them, until now.

They cared about each other, of course, even while the series was still airing. They shared an experience that nobody else could possibly begin to understand. They were drawn to each other. It didn’t matter if one or both of them were in relationships with other people, they always seemed to end up in the same bed. It wasn’t like they were cheating, not really, because somehow they always felt like they belonged to each other. Ever since that day in the anteroom. If Gillian was being honest with herself, at times it felt like she was cheating on him when she was with other people.

Mark had been different. She never felt like she was cheating on David with Mark. Mark was a man that she could be content spending the rest of her life with, a man she was proud to call the father of her children. They didn’t have the same chemistry that she had with David, but they had a lot of trust and mutual respect. She was content.

She told herself that this time would be different with her and David. They could keep their distance. They had managed to film an entire movie together without fucking, but maybe that was because Mark was always around. They had just started trying for another baby. She didn’t have time to get caught up with David.

But then the premiere came, and they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. She tried to fight it. They both tried to fight it, but this is who they were. They were each other’s drug of choice, and they both showed up high to the premiere.

She didn’t know how it happened, how they got into this position. One minute her arms were around his waist on the red carpet, and the next she was pulling him into the bathroom by his shirt. She could have blamed in on the pregnancy hormones, but that would be a lie.

Gillian’s hands gripped the bathroom sink. Her brilliant blue dressed was pushed up to her waist. David’s pants were down around his ankles. His chest was pressed against her back. David’s hands curled around her full hips as he thrusted deep inside her. She was fucking him in a bathroom while the man she loved, the father of her unborn child was right outside, dutifully waiting for her. She wanted to hate herself. She wanted to feel guilty, but somehow this all felt too right.

David’s searing lips trailed kisses along her neck, careful not to stay in one spot long enough to leave marks. Back in the old days, he wouldn’t have cared…and neither would she. 

One of David’s hands slipped from her waist and to her stomach. He lips were touching her ear as he whispered. “I wish he was ours.” She barely even had time to process his words before his hand slipped lower and made contact with her clit. His rough thumb still remembered all the right ways to move. It was just enough pressure to send her over the edge.

David continued to thrust into her as she rode out her orgasm. As soon as the waves subsided he pulled out of her. Gillian let out a groan from the loss of contact. For a brief second she thought that it was over, that he wasn’t even going to finish. She had a slight feeling of regret. Maybe this was going to be just like the 90s, but back then he only cared about getting his.

Her mind didn’t have much time to wonder though because almost as soon as he pulled out her he had her turned around and lifted her onto the bathroom sink. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he slid back inside her with a groan. 

Their eyes met, and she knew that this time was different. She was done fighting whatever it was between them. 

Her hands gripped his hair as he fucked her. “Come for me, David.” She whispered against his lips as she tugged on those long-brown strands. He gave one last long, deep thrust and was coming inside her. He felt it too. They both felt the change. 

 

**David’s POV**

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. It wasn’t supposed to happen at ALL. They weren’t supposed to arrive at the IWTB premiere, lock eyes on each other, and each feel like a lightning bolt of attraction and need had just struck them. But it DID happen.

David and Gillian had made peace with each other between the end of season 9 and the filming of IWTB. 

Filming the movie had been fun. They had become real friends. Things were light and carefree on set. They actually enjoyed spending time with each other. When Gillian’s kids and partner weren’t visiting the set, she and David would grab lunch and just talk. 

Their extended break had been good for both of them. They had both matured enough to understand that they shared a bond that would never share with anybody else. They would forever be connected by that stupid little show about aliens that neither one of them thought would make it through an entire season.

They had left set at the end of filming full of hope about their future friendship. They had put their past mistakes behind them. The hate fucking, the cheating, the toxic relationship, the overall disdain they felt for each other over the years had faded. The chemistry and flirtation was still there, but they both understood that it would never go away. They had moved past the drama of the 90s. They were done using each other’s bodies for a quick release. They were proper friends, or so they thought.

The day of the premiere was like any other day. They had both done this more times than they could count, and they were finally in a good place. They were excited to see each other. David couldn’t wait to see Gillian glowing. He hadn’t seen her since the end of filming, just a few days after he held her hand while she waited for the pee stick to be ready. He knew how much she wanted another child. She and Mark had been trying all throughout filming, and when that stick came out with two lines he was just as happy as she was.

David couldn’t wait to see how much her belly had grown. He knew how beautiful and happy she had been when she was pregnant the first time, but this time she was older and more secure in her life. He knew that she’d just be radiantly beautiful. And she was.

The second his eyes fell upon her on the red carpet, he knew that he had never seen a more beautiful sight. Her cheeks were slightly red and rounded from the pregnancy. Her body had filled out in all the right ways, and the smile on her face was enough to make him melt.

Then she turned to him and their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity. There was a not unknown feeling of lust that spread through both of them, but there was another feeling something neither one of them had felt before.

Like magnets, they were drawn to each other. The entire world around them ceased to exist. Their arms found each other. Gillian still fit perfectly under his arm. David’s hands instinctively went around her waist. The rest was a blur of photographers yelling out to them and cameras flashing. They didn’t listen to what was being said. They just clung to each other like nobody else was around. They looked at each other like they were dying of hunger and the only way they would survive was by consuming the other. 

The pull was extraordinary. Neither one of them could go more a minute without touching the other or gazing longingly. David’s eyes lingered too long on Gillian’s cleavage. Gillian’s hands gripped too possessively at David’s shirt. They both felt what was happening, and somewhere deep inside they knew it was dangerous but couldn’t bring themselves to stop.

She was like a drug that he couldn’t get enough of.

He knew that he wanted her. There was some part of him that ALWAYS wanted her, but he knew that he needed to have her (and soon) the second their eyes met on the red carpet. It wasn’t a question of right or wrong. He was about a deep, primal need to be inside her.

The way her body pressed against his as they tried to squeeze though the doorway at the same time was too much. It was the final kick he needed to be pushed over the edge. His eyes searched the room for a place, any place they could find a reasonable amount of privacy. He noted a bathroom at sign at the end of the hall, that would definitely work. 

He reached around to grab Gillian’s wrists, looking directly into her deep blue eyes with his lust-filled hazel hues. He didn’t need to say what he wanted. She would know just by that look. All she had to do was pull away if she didn’t want this, but instead she flashed him a smirk. The people around them ceased to exist. He didn’t care if people saw them because in that moment he and Gillian were the only people in the room.

He tugged her into the bathroom, the women’s room, he thinks. Before he can completely turn the lock, her hands are tangled in his hair and her lips are attacking his. God, this woman will be the death of him one day. 

Their movements are so practiced. Touching her is like an instinct. Her lips burn a trail down his neck, and he honestly can’t remember the last time he’s been so painfully hard without even being touched. “Fuck.” He breathes out, and she just laughs against his neck. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Gillian.” She answers him by tugging open the belt on his pants and unzipping them. 

He reaches behind her to find the zipper to her dress, but her hands come up to his arms to stop him. “Don’t.” She whispers, and for a second his heart stops. He thinks that she’s about to put a stop to this, and he honestly doesn’t know if he can go on breathing without being with her. His fears are quickly dispersed when she turns around, leans over the counter, and pulls her dress up around her waist.

There is an actual caveman sounding groan that leaves his lips at the sight of her, dripping wet, ass propped up in front of him, looking so damn inviting. 

If they were in any other situation, he would drop to his knees and burry his face between her legs until neither one of them could stand it anymore, but this was not the right time for that.

He pushed her pants to his knees, spread her ass open as she gripped the bathroom sink, and slid inside her with one slow, deep thrust. 

**_Everybody would want to know if they fucked on the bathroom sink, how her hands her felt in his hair, if they were high on amphetamines._ **


End file.
